


avengers one shot/reader (request away ppl)

by R33, steverogerseffect



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Go Easy On Me, I do all except for girls and loki, I'm probably bad at fighting scene, Songfic!, and thor, and vision, bc I don't know them, bhai, firstfic, love triagle?, not good at english, request, sorry - Freeform, steve is bae, there's probably gonna be cursing, this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R33/pseuds/R33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerseffect/pseuds/steverogerseffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! So this is a my first fanfic and I'll try to do my best!</p><p>This is a fanfiction fill with your guys request,songfic,and anything you want</p><p>And I can do reader insert and not </p><p>So please leave your request and I'll do my best<br/>Byee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. info and shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just the info stuff

Oh hey guys!  
This is my first fanfic I'm gonna write here so please go easy on me  
Anyway this is a one shot fanfic it could be song fic, request anything!

But I only do avengers but only the guys except for vision, thor, loki and I don't do girl I never can do it, just can't even if I make it it would turn out bad 

I do fluff and others but I don't know about smut well just see that later! And I'm probably bad at fighting scene but I'll try my best

So if you guys have a request or anything just comment 

Oh yeah I want to ask somethin  
Eh I'm making a steve rodgers fanfic but the reader is tony stark's sister but there's a lot of mystery in there. It takes play after Ultron but almost going to civil war, I was making this bc I can't wait for civil war  
So if you guys like the idea tell me so I can post it right away! 

 

Anyway thanks guys!


	2. steve rogers/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a steve rogers/reader fic based on shawn mendes "running low"

Steve didn't came home again tonight,what's wrong with him. did I do something wrong? its the fourth day he didn't came home where is he  
When he left he said he was going to search for bucky again.I always wanted to help but steve always said no.I gave up on offering help to find bucky

Weeks on end, I'm on the road  
I start to lose my sense of home  
I should've called so many times  
But I, I just sat next to my phone

I tried to call him but it straight goes to the voice note so I decide to just say it to him  
"Hey honey!are you okay?I haven't hear anything from you?did you find leads on bucky?but stevie can you come home please I miss you,please go home sweety, if you don't then please be safe and give me a call if you get this, I love you. bye!"  
'Is he ignoring me?'.I gave up after 25 calls 30 messeges and a few voice notes.after a quick dinner I got up and go to our shared bedroom  
I sat down on the bed I look to my left and saw a picture of me and steve on our first day.in the picture I was eating ice cream and steve was making funny faces 'he is just too cute,oh steve I miss it back then. what's happening to you?!' I put the picture down and tried to get sleep  
Which is a fail attemp and I ended up crying at steve pillow I cried but I could still smell him, the smell of fresh laundry and a bit of apple.but that wasn't the reason I was crying it was because the smell was fading,what if he was fading too,'please come back steve' 

Just know it takes it for me  
To end this darling, oh

I ended up sleeping while crying which is probably bad because my face will be swollen but  
Who cares?steve isn't here.  
I got up to the bedroom and bingo my face was really ugly so I wash up,when I left the bedroom I notice a letter at the the bed  
'That wasn't there before? Is steve' I ran to the living room,no steve,the kitchen,No steve,I check everywere,still no steve.so I decided to just read the damn letter

I read it,it was from steve I was happy,but that quickly faded away as I read the letter,steve he said its done,but not with bucky,but our relationship.he said I was going to be a distraction so he,he decided to leave.

And I know you'll find someone who  
Gives you the time I didn't give to you  
I'm running low  
I'm sorry, but I have to go  
And maybe I will never feel  
You gave me something so real  
I'm running low  
I'm sorry, but I have to go

The letter fell I was a crying mess,steve thinks I'm a distraction.what?this can't be real no...I hope and hope that this isn't real that this is only In my head.

But who could blame him,I think back maybe I'm not good enough,but why... Why can't he tell it to me face to face.but I'll meet him soon he said he is going to come and get some of his stuff today.so I decided to wait for him.

12.00 A.M 

I hear the door opening I look up from the couch and I saw the man who I still love.he was shocked to see me I could tell it by his face, well who could blame him,he told me,I need to leave at 12 so he could get his stuff without distraction.

I stand up and look at him,he's face is a bit pale,a bit more skinny.what happen to him,I look straight to his eyes it didn't glow like before.  
"Hi..." Steve said he smiled sadly he probably smiled like that because he notice my swollen eyes 

"Why?.." I ask

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"(Y/N) I already told y-"

"I want to hear it from you"

Thinking back to every night  
That we just laid there for a while  
And when I looked into your eyes  
I never thought I'd say goodbye

"No,I need to leave" steve tried to get past me but I block him away  
I was only a few inces away from him,I look at his eyes they were dull not like the man I used to love and still do.and it hit me all of the memories all of our dates,it spin around in my head.I can't handle this

Just know it takes it from me  
To end this darling, oh

But I have to.

Steve looked away "because you're a distraction,I can't keep having you in my head while I'm searching for buck"

I took my hands on his chin and turn in so he could look at me

"Say it again"

"I can't"

"Why?tell me"

"Because I still love you (y/n) as much as I hate it,I sti-" I kiss him,after a few second of hesitated he kissed me back.it still feels right,does this mean there's still hope?

And I know you'll find someone who  
Gives you the time I didn't give to you  
I'm running low  
I'm sorry, but I have to go  
And maybe I will never feel  
You gave me something so real  
I'm running low  
I'm sorry, but I have to go

"Me too,I still love you" I said after breaking the kiss

"But I can't do this (y/n) its too dangerous for you"

"No steve I want to go with you and I don't care if its dangerous"

"NO!I can't lost you (y/n)!"

"You wo-"

"NO! Please I'll promise I will be back after all of this just please don't go with me"steve wipes the tears I didn't even notice I was crying.

Just needed time to, to find my own  
But I promise someone will give you all you want  
Can give you all you need  
And you just gotta see  
I never meant to hurt you, no

"Okey,fine.but promise me you'll be back,I don't want to lose you steve"I hugged him,he hug me back.I could hear sobs I didn't know where it came from it could be me or steve or us both.

"I promise to (f/n) (l/n) I'll come back no matter what. But promise me if I do-" I cut him off

"Don't you dare rogers!"I start to sob harder

"No you have to promise me (y/n),if I don't come back,find other people and don't cry over me and just move on"

"How could I freaking move on from you?!"

"Just promise me (l/n)!"

"I promise steve I- I'll move on and I won't cry over you"

"Good,now I need to leave ok, honey?" Steve broke the hug and tild my chin so I could look at him

"Why so soon?"

"Its still not safe"

"Bu-"

"Hey I did promise you I will come back didn't I?"

I nodded,it was too hard to say goodbye

"Don't cry okey I'll get back soon I promise,I love you" he kissed me,it taste a bit salt but I didn't care

"I love you too,please be safe"

"I will"

Steve leave me again but this time he had a promise me and that's everything I need but somehow my mind told me that that's probably the last time I'm going to see him.

And I know you'll find someone who  
Gives you the time I didn't give to you  
I'm running low  
I'm sorry, but I have to go  
And maybe I will never feel  
You gave me something so real  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish I think this is a bit long maybe I dunno anyway kudos and comment is always apreciated (I'm so bad at english,smh)
> 
> See ya guys and don't forget to leave request.


	3. almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_best_fangirl997  
> "Could you do a Steve Rogers/ reader one where reader almost gets killed and Steve saves her because he has a huge crush on her and she wakes up and he's at her bed and there is lots of fluff, please"

The mission went bad,it was suppose to be a simple mission but then a noob made the enemy found us,but hell this was better since you had captain america on the mission,but still that's doesn't mean you get to sit back and watch.

"Can anyone send back up were a bit beated here" I called clint

"Yeah on it,just hang on"

Hang on,really! I was fighting a hydra agent one on my left and one my right,while steve was fighting his own.I kick the hydra agent on my right,after he was down. I look to my left,but the hydra goons already left

"What a pu-" that's when I looked to my right the agent that I thought I killed just shot my stomach,blood start to flood my suit,I fell down but before I could here a voice was shouting my name while running but I couldn't see him all I see was blured.

'Is this it after 2 years working on shield,this is what I get?well that's crap'

I could see a blue,red,and white things or was it somebody I'm not sure  
"Hey atleast I'm not gonna die alone" I said to the colorful somebody

I feel someone slap me.it hurts but atleast I can see clear now  
I look up to see non other that captain america 

"Cap?" I said I try to move my hand to stand up but I can't.I cant feel my hand.what happen?

"(Y/n) hold on the med team are coming" I could see a slight worried on him but why the hell would he care about me 

"Eh cap why can't I move my hand" I ask with a tone of fear did they cut my hand?'

"They shot you and there was a poison"again my mind pull a trick on me because I could see a few tears at cap

"Well shit" I start to dozed off

"(L/n) I need you to focus"

"Focus on what?"

"Just focus on staying alive"

"Why for cap.. I don't have anyone. who cares?" That was the last thing I said before I dozed off 

 

~•~

I feel like my body was hurt,I try to open my eyes but they were heavy  
Where am I? The last thing I remember was a battlefield,a noob messed up,I got shot,and of course steve 

I could hear beeping,I was the hospital,but still where and how? I was going to try to open my eyes again but I heard a door open so I waited,

"You should go home cap take a rest y'know"it was a familiar voice was it clint?

"I'm not leaving her clint"yup its clint but this voice it can't be steve right?

"But ca-"

"Don't try natasha already told me that"

"Oh,fine.stay but please take a rest" I heard the door open again it was closed

After a few minutes I could feel a hand took my hand and kissed It?

"Please wake up (y/n) I don't want to lose you,I can't lose anyone again" cap said.wait this can't be true  
I could feel tears,that's when I can't take it

"Who said you'll lose me" I said with confident out of nowhere I blink,so I can see clear.

"(Y/n)! You're awake" I could see cap he was a mess he looked like he haven't sleep 

"cap what are you doing here?"I stared to sit up but cap push me down so I can't sit up

"Don't move.and please call me steve"he smiled

"Still haven't answer my question"

"Eh,I was just taking care of you" he rub his back neck was he blushing

"Why..?" Yeah me and steve were friends but he didn't need to do this 

"Because...... I care about you" I was shocked he care about me?

"Uh? What do you mean steve"I ask please don't let this be a joke cause my feeling aren't ready yet

He sign and push his hair back"better do it now then never..." He said to himself "I'm fond of you"

I giggle "steve are you saying you like me?" 

"Uh,yeah"he smiled shyly

"Oh steve,why didn't you said so..."

"I thought the feeling wasn't mutual..?"

I giggle again.oh this man and his word "really?" He nodded "let me show you then.

I sit up when he stand up to push me down again.I kiss him,he was shocked but he kissed back his hand was at my cheeks,I put my hands on his neck to deepend the kiss but,were human after all and we need oxyxen and shit

I break the kiss I stared at his face he was blushing and he almost look like an apple "how's that for 'mutual feeling'" 

"Perfect.and you know I care"

"Huh?"I was confused. care?

"You said before you passed out nobody cares about you"he smiled "well I do"

"Oh,steve.that's sweet of you,I mean you remember the last word I said when I was dying"I laughed

"Well,almost dying"

"Heh, almost" I giggle " maybe I should got myself killed months ago so I get to kiss you"

Steve kiss me.but this time it was slow but it didn't last long

"Just promise me you won't do that again?" Steve smirk

"I Promise. as long as you keep kissing me."

"My pleasure ma'am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it and sorry for any mispelling or anything and I'm sorry if its bad
> 
> See ya soon


	4. flirty asshat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For shiruken Bucky x Reader  
> Where Bucky is always shamelessly flirting with reader and reader is very cute and blushy about it.

I got up early today so I decided to go do some yoga,I wore a baggy tank top and yoga pants.I hope no one is going to be there mostly bucky,he would tease me non stop,and I can't help but blush.It was becoming a daily routine now,a few tease comes.

And to my luck there was no one there. I put on my headset and play some music,after that I start doing some yoga.

Just then a half hour later.i was finishing my last yoga,but when I was bending.I jumped out.someone just slap my ass.I pull out my headset

When I look back it was bucky.

"REALLY?! Buck I could take the tease but come on now this?"I ask I know by now I was blushing,he always have that affect on me.

"Hey come on doll,don't be angry I mean you're the one whose teasing me,by wearing those pants" bucky smirked

"Ugh,whatever.I'm done anyway." Stupid bucky,I mean he slap my ass  
I start to walk away from the gym.

I could hear bucky screaming my name.but I couldn't careless I've had enough with the games

When I reach my room.I slam the door.i lay down on my bed.I was just tired of this games his playing.steve said he would to That to the girls he like but this I've had enough of waiting for him.

Just then I heard a knock on my door

"(Y/n) could you please open the door,I'm sorry doll" it was bucky

"......"  
"Doll I know youre there."  
'Fine just one more game' I thought so I stand up and open the door and saw bucky with a lot of stuff on his hands

"What?!"I try to stay cool and don't . blush.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and you left your stuff at the gym"bucky said with the most adorable puppy eyes 'and I have a perfect idea'

"I forgive ya,and just put the stuff there" I pointed the couch,I open the door wider so bucky could come in.

I walked in front of him,I knew his eyes was on my ass.so why not play around.I swayed a bit to disctract bucky and I looked back and saw the fish was on its trap.finally when we reach the couch

I clear my throat "I didn't say you could watch my ass did I buck?" I smirked 'ha!look whose blushin now"

"Ah yeah ah,sorry doll"he said as he put my stuff at the couch  
When I look at bucky face I lose it

I laugh hard

"Doll are you okay?" Ask Bucky who is still Clueless

"You're face was priceless"I start to do a little dance."Ha!I win"

When my back was facing bucky. What I didn't except is my plan have backfired me

I felt a cool hand om my left hip and a hand tilt my face so I could see bucky from the side

"Did you really think I'm gonna let you do that to me doll" bucky whisper 

I gulped

Bucky turn me around so I was facing him now.our lips almost brushing

"Do you know how hard is it to look at your lip and try not to kiss them" bucky whisper again.I was moving back and bucky step forward.we kept doing this until my back hit the wall and bucky trap me with his arms so I can't get away

"(Y/n) tell me,do you know what it feel like?" Our lips are brushing now as bucky lean 

"Goddamnfishbrain then just kiss me!"I was tired of his games

"Don't need to tell me twice doll" and with that bucky kiss me.the kiss was passionate and needy.I felt bucky asking for enterance but I'm still not giving up and bucky broke the kiss and chuckle.he grab my ass,I was of course shock.and bucky took the chance.he kiss me again.I put my on his neck and he tighten the grip on my back.bucky deepen the kiss.

We broke the kiss,our forehead touch and with that we were breating hard.

"We should that again sometimes doll"bucky smirked

"Hell yes,but why wait sometimes if we could do it now?"

"I like that idea".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like It!and please do leave kudos and don't forger to comment.
> 
> See ya.


	5. misktake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stark/reader/steve rogers fanfic based on "when I was your man" by bruno mars

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

When tony wakes up he was excpecting his love next to him,but no one was there. Guess he forget that he let go the one he love only for a one night stand with a random hot chick.it was two weeks since him and (y/n) break up and tony regret it badly.tony got up and go to the kitchen, he could hear from the hallway.his friends was talking about her but then he saw her.his heart drop.

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

She wasn't alone,steve was next to her and his hand were on (y/n) waist, he wanted to yell at steve for touching her but, what happen next hit him.she kiss him.(Y/n) kiss steve.when did this happen? He know steve has a bit of a crush on (y/n) but he didn't expect this.tony ran back up to the stairs,he hides there.he know he should just go back to his room but he was still too shock to go.he sit on the floor,he knows he's gonna cry. So he ask the A.I to lock the door to the stairs.he thinks back to her.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

This was his second mistake.his first mistake was getting pepper killed,he suffer from her death a long time ago.but then (y/n) came and fix him,but tony made another mistake by sleeping with a random girl,he play event over and over again.

Flashback

Tony was kissing a hot chick he saw at the party.he was having fun until someone open the door. He wanted to yell at the person for ruining his fun.but when he look who the person is,he was crush he saw (y/n).her face was fill with dissapointmen,angry,and sad.he could see that you were about to cry.but what you say next hit him.

"And I thought you change after pepper.but clearly I was wrong for thinking a man like you could even change".that was the last thing you said to him.now he could see tears running down your cheecks,he was about to sorry but you were gone.

Flashback end

He cried and he cried,until J.A.R.V.I.S told him to go to sleep,and so he did.he took the stairs to his room and fell asleep dreaming his love.

~skip

His A.I wake him up,to tell him that the party was about to start.he didn't want to go but,he was thinking maybe he'll got the chance to talk to you.

So he changed his clothes,and hide his swollen eyes with the make up you left behind.after he was done,he start the party but, what he see next stab his heart,it was you and steve.steve was hugging you from the back and you both were looking at the city.he remember that you always like to get hugs like that.

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

~le time skip

This was it,the guest were gone now,and only the avengers and you was here.He waited till steve leave,to get a chance to talk to you alone.finally,after a few minutes steve excuse himself to the bathroom.so tony took the chance to talk to you.he came over to the place you were standing.

"(Y/n) can I please talk to you?"Whe you turn around you were shock to see tony,but you knew this was gonna happen.I mean how could he leave you alone until you have 'the talk'. You were gonna say no but,when you saw his face,you felt bad it was clearly seen that his been crying.you could see it just by his smile,you always know.

"Sure,what's up stark?"You answer as bitter as you can to the man you used to love.

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

"Look (y/n) I'm sorry,I know its hard to forgive me but I'm sorry,I'm just a pathetic cheater"you were about to cut him but he beat you first "No,wait.I just want to say that I'm happy that now you're with a better man and I hope he won't treat you like what I treat you." Tony fake a smile,you could see it but you let it slip.

"I forgive you tony and first of all you're not pathetic you're just tony.second,thank you tony.and last I know we probably won't be the same but I hope we could still be friends?"You smiled

After tony nodded,you walk away to steve.tony lose you.but,as long as you're happy he'll try to be happy and move on,even thought he know nobody could replace you.

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was making this while I was waiting for my grades and guess what I got good grades yayy,and there another good thing I GOT FIRST RANK IN MY CLASS FOR THE FIRSTFUCKINGTIME yaaaayy.but the bad thing is the girls in my class Is giving me dirty look ugh.
> 
> Anyway since I'm in holiday now,I'll be able to make more fanfic  
> And please leave kudos and comment 
> 
> See ya soon


	6. the line between love and adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers based on "she had the world" by panic!at the disco  
> The pairing is bucky/stark!reader

She held the world upon a string  
But she didn't ever hold me  
Spun the stars on her fingernails  
But it never made her happy  
Cause she couldn't ever have me  
She said she'd won the world at a carnival  
But she could never win me  
Cause she couldn't ever catch me

You were happy but not like the regular happy,you are happy that you were in love with bucky but,you were never truly happy.because you know bucky didn't love you but,you always keep that feeling with you but again, you were confused why were bucky flirting with you?  
While you were at the balcony,you keep asking yourself 'does he loves me or not?' And you were so engross in your thought you didn't notice bucky was behind you,he was thinking of you,he kept asking himself 'why couldn't I talk to her like a normal person'.because every time you guys talk it was either a small talk or just teasing.but you were different bucky knew that but he also know you love him (tony told him) and so does he but he could never say it to you without you being distracted by your thought.but he decided to say it to you now,because he can't wait to have you in his arms

I, I know why  
Because when I look in her eyes  
I just see the sky  
When I look in her eyes  
Well I, just see the sky

"(Y/n)?" Bucky called you but,you was still too engross with your thought to hear him  
Bucky clear his throat "(y/n)?!"Bucky tried again and it managed to get your attention.

"Oh hey buck...." You smiled

"What a dame like you doing in a place like this?"Bucky was now standing next to you,you giggle a bit hearing his word

"Just thinking about me and tony new project" it wasn't a fully lie,because you were busy with the new project

"Oh,......can I ask you something?"

"Sure,go ahead"

"Do you love me?"

"......yeah buck I do a lot actually...but, why are you asking this?"You were panicking what if he didn't love you back and he just wants to be friends.afraid of what about to happen,you start focusing on your thought again.

"Thank god.doll,you know I love you too right?"Bucky paused "I was thinking (y/n) would you be my gal?"Bucky just ask you to be his girlfriend,that would make you happy.too bad you didn't hear it.

Bucky waited for your answer,but he was only greeted by silent.

"Doll?!"Bucky tried to get your attention again.

"Oh buck I forgot,I haven't finish the presentation yet.I really love to talk to you more but duty call.so,I'll see you later?" You ask while walking out 

"Uh, yeah sure. See you soon stark!"He said to you who was currently running now.you gave him a thumb up to him,bucky smiled at your action.

I don’t love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream

After,a few thought bucky made up his mind.maybe he only like you not love you,because when bucky think back,he only came to you when he was bored.he was just using you to entertain him.but,still there is still a thought saying that he loves you,but he push it back.he think he is crazy for thinkin how could a girl like you love a mess like him so much.

The sun was always in her eyes  
She didn't even see me  
But that girl had so much love  
she'd wanna kiss you all the time  
Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time

~a few years later~

Its been 3 years since you admit to bucky you had feelings for him,and you still do now.even thought you knew he was dating darcy,one of thor girlfreind friends.you still love him.

You were celebrating your birthday,all of the avengers came with their soulmate except for pierto.you too was with your boyfriend,his name was ryan he was a CIA agent.you've been dating for a year now.but,still you love ryan but not as much as you love bucky.

You were standing at the balcony,you can't stand to be in one room full of people.you heard someone called your name.when you look back it was bucky.charming as always.

"You do know you have a party back there right?" Bucky smirk

"I know buck.I just wanted some time on myself"

"Should I leave then?..."

"No stay..."

"Okay."

"Hey... Remember the time I told you I love you?"

"I remember..."

"I still do. you kn-" you were cut by bucky

"No,(y/n).you don't."

"But,I do!"

"Then do you remember what I told you?"

"....."

"You never notice me (y/n) what you're feeling was just a phase"

"No it wasn't!"

She said she won the world at a carnival  
But I'm sure I didn’t ruin her  
Just made her more interesting  
I'm sure I didn’t ruin her  
Just made her more interesting

"Happy birthday (y/n).see you at my wedding." Bucky say bitterly as he leaves you.  
What you heard hit you,it didn't break your heart,it only made you more crazy about him.but,still he's getting married with darcy?....  
Weird.you should be sad now. But you are now more boy-crazed with him  
Why are you feeling this?but,what is this?.

Maybe he was right it was just a phase,you still don't know you weren't mad at him for picking darcy.maybe the feeling was only a phase its either that or you just adore him.you didn't know.but what you know is you love your boyfriend ryan but still you could never love him as much as you love bucky.

But,still you question yourself,'what if I listen to bucky before?what will happen then?...".

Guess you'll never know now

I, I know why  
Because when I look in her eyes  
I just see the sky  
When I look in her eyes  
Well I, I just see the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will love it.I dont know I think I did bad. Anyway don't forget to leave kudos and comment
> 
> I'll see you guys soon


	7. save me pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by fana17.a steve/superpower!reader fanfic

It was saturday night,and you and steve have dinner plan to celebrate your one year anniversay.(Dating). You were already in your dress.when steve got a call.he look a bit pissed off when he took the call.you could use your power to hear what's making steve piss Off but you decided to respect his privacy.when he was done talking to the person. he look at you.

"Sorry,(y/n).but hill called in and said there's a mission"steve look at you like a sad puppy.'He will be the death of me'you thought.

"Its fine,steve.you better get on your gear,soldier!"You push him to the bedroom so he could take his uniform.while you change your clothes at the bathroom.when you were done,you got out of the bathroom to be greeted by a shirtless steve.

"Hey soldier,whatcha doin?" You tease steve.well you just love to tease steve because his face will be all red.

"Hello ma'am,I'm just here to impress my lady."Oh,you could play this game.you step closer to steve.

"Oh,I think that won't work. wanna know how to make her impress?."  
You walk closer to him until you were just inches apart.

"Tell me"

"Kiss her.."You smirked at steve whose now blushing

"Will do ma'am"

"Steve bend down a bit and take your cheeks to guide you face to him.he kiss you,you put your hand on his neck.when you break the kiss,you said to him

"Now,go get dress soldier"he let go of you,steve chuckle.

"I'll make it up to you,I promise."

"I know.I love you stevie.be save okay?."

"Okay.I love you too (y/n)". After that you walk out to bucky room.you knock on his door and again greeted by a shirtless super soldier.

"Whats up with you super soldier with being shirtless."Bucky just chuckle hearing that

"Hey,you're going on a mission with steve right?"

"Yeah"

"Keep him save,okay?."You smiled to him

"Will do,doll"

"Okay thanks buck,see ya!"Bucky nodded.after that you head out to the living room.you were planing,to just watch movie alone.but,when you get there.you saw tony,nat,and clint already watching the movies.  
So you decided to make popcorn and milkshake.so you made 2popcorn and 4 milkshake.still the three didn't give you any attention 'must be a good movie' you thought

When you head to the tv,place were already occupied.nat and clint were sitting together in the couch.tony was in the floor.so,you put the popcorn bown in the middle of tasha and clint.they mumble thanks.you put the milkshake at the coffee table.you pick a spot next to tony,and by that you mean you could put your head at tony stomach.you and tony has like a brosis relationship so he was okey with it.you spent the night with them.well until you fell asleep on tony stomach.

~skip

You were waken up by natasha screaming.when you open your eyes,you laugh almost immedietly.why,because natasha,clint and tony face have drawings on them.you could see nat screaming at pietro.so you teleport yourself to your room.because you didn't want to be in that mess.oh yeah and the teleport was just some cool stuff from your power.your power is the same like wanda but you were more skilled.when,you go to the bathroom,you check your face to see if there's drawing on it or not.but,to your surprise there was nothing on it.guess pietro got caught before he could do anything with you.you changed into your training suit.you decided to go for a run.even though you have your power that doesn't mean you could just be lazy.

You teleport yourself to the park to start your run,but don't worry you already told jarvis that you were going for a run.

When you were running,you were wearing your headset so you didn't hear anything.so you didn't notice there was someone following you.but then whe you stop running.you felt a needle just hit your neck.but then all you could see was blured.then the last thing you see before you fainted was a hydra logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming up later.


	8. save me pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it,my hands are tired

When you wake up,you were tied at a metal chair.you wanted to use your powers but,your hands was tied.you tried to use your mind but,you can't.then you hear a voice.

"Don't even try we already sedate you.so,you can't use your powers"  
Said the voice

"Get me out of here"you scream

"Oh you'll have to wait for that dear,you still have a lot of brain washing to do."

"NO!LET ME GO!"

And then a pack of hydra guard takes you (well drag you) to a room.  
You were lifted and dragged to the chair,you were strapped down in no time.you squimed straining again the leather chair.a women began to attach wires and tubes to your body.you winced everytime they put something in you

After a while you had all the tubes and wires connected to your body.  
They start the machine,your body was hurting from the effect of the machine.they kept doing this till you were pass out

You wake up in a room what looks like a cell.you didn't remember anyhting.you kept asking your name,but nobody answer you.well,that's until a man in black shows up telling you that they were an organisasion  
To protect the world from the avengers.you flinched when you hear that.they said your name was zero,and you believe them.

They start training you daily,you were getting stronger,it was already two months since you became zero.that's when they gave you your first mission,to kill the avengers

You were dress up in a normal clothes.they said you need to act like a normal person and they said your fake name is (y/n)  
So you teleport yourself to the avengers tower.you winced when you see the place.it was like you knew this place but you let is slip.

You teleport to the gym.you told the A.I to tell them that you're 'back'  
And so the A.I did.  
Suddenly people were rushing to the room.all of them are here.'Perfect'(except for thor and vison)

And then a blonde man came,you recognized him the leader told you that it was captain america or aka steve rogers.you fake a smile to him.he run to hug you.

"(Y/n),where have you been?!"

"I was" you were cut by a girl in a black dress and red jacket.

"Don't believe her,its not (y/n)!" 'Huh.she must have read my mind' you thought,so you lock all the doors

The steve guy start to walk away,you could see that he was on the edge of crying.'Weak'you thought.you had created a force field you no comunication can come in or out (so tony can't call his suit)

You smiled wickedly "let's have fun shall we?"

You lifted their body with your power and then you threw them.everyone was down except for steve and bucky  
Bucky charged at you but you choke him before he could touch you,bucky was on his last breath before steve turn you around and kiss you,you let go of bucky.you tried to breakfree from him,you want to choke him with your mind but your mind was distracted

Because you started to see things,when he broke the kiss you hit him,he kept sayin your fake name.but then keep kicking him in the stomach,when you were finally tired,you played with his mind.

But then someone hit you,when you look back it was tony and pietro.  
Pietro was now running in circle,while tony was shouting things to you.memories start to flood your mind.you were crying now.

You shouted tony and pierto name,you tell them to stop,finally pierto stop.you were confused.  
You didn't know what was happening.you looked at tony.

"Tony..... What happen?where's steve?"

"Oh honey,hydra got you and brainwash you" tony start to walk toward you

"Where's steve?!"Tony gaze shifted from you.you looked at where he was looking.you were schock,bucky was calming steve who is still in your mind game,you cried.

Tony tried to hug you but,you teleport away from him,you were to afraid that you will hurt him.

"Stay away tony,I'm a monster...." You looked around to see your teammate pass out.they we're hurt because of you and which terrified you is you saw blood.

"No,it wasn't you" tony said trying to calm you down

"No! I'm sorry,I don't want to hurt you" you teleport.you ran away,to your dad farmhouse but your parent wasn't there,they died years ago.  
You cried and cried,you hurt steve,you hurt all your friends,you're a monster.you fell asleep because you were tired.

~skip

You wake up the next day to see natasha and wanda.they smiled at you,they have bruise everywhere because of you.

"Hey,sunshine" nat said

"Go away,I don't want to hurt you" you stayed back.

"You won't do that (y/n).that was hydra controling you" wanda said

"I hurt you,I hurt steve,I hurt all of you"

"It wasn't you,and everybody is okay" nat said

"Stay away nat" you warn her

"(Y/n) everybody forgive you,come on.steve miss you"

"No,tell them I'm sorry" you teleport again this time you were in the middle of nowhere.you found a house and stay there.you kept on thinking of coming back but,you needed time,so you waited.

Skip 3 months

You heard that tony was having a christmas party.you kept on thinking of coming back or not.finally,you decided to come back.but,you wanted to surprise steve,so you teleport yourself to natasha room.she was shocked to see you ( she almost shot you) when she see you.but,she hug you afterword.you tell her abou your plan to surprise steve.natasha helped you with the clothes and make-up.

-after a while

You were now wearing a blue navy maxi dress,you were wearing gold theme make up and you hair is untouch.now to plan it all.

-the party

The party was going normally,tony was with pepper,and every body is doing their stuff,while steve and bucky talk,nat and wanda came in and brought a huge box.they bring it to steve.steve was confused but then nat told him its from (y/n) after hearing that steve quickly unwrap the present but when he open it.he was confused.inside the box was only a cake and a piece of paper.

Steve took the paper and all it reads was 'look behind you' but as soon as he looks behind him,the cake hit his face.when he open his eyes,he saw a girl who look like (y/n) so he chased her.

He chase her until she stop at an empty hallway

"You came back.... "Steve said

"Yead I did"

"I miss you..."

"Miss you too cap.I'm sorry...."

"Huh?sorry for what "

"For everything"

"Its fine,the main thing is you here"steve was gonna hug (y/n) but you stop him.

"Ain't no way your touching when your body is full of cake"you sass,steve chuckle looking at his girlfriend.

"What makes you come back?"

"Huh?"

"What makes you go back to normal?"

"Your kiss and tony shoutings I think"

"So you remember the kiss?"

"How could I forget my man kisses for me or just him"

"Well,...."

"Dont you dare rogers" you hit him playfully.

"I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too stevie,thanks for saving me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is hurting,damn.I think I need time to rest. Well I hoped you guys loved it and if you do please leave a kudos and comment if you have any request.
> 
> See ya later!!


	9. cross my heart and hope to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint/reader based on "I know what you did last summer" by shawn mendes ft camila.reuested by steve_is_ma_bae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh guys I'm sorry I was a bit rude on the last chapter,i was just mad at my friend for being a bitch.so, yeah sorry.
> 
> Oh yeah and I cut some of the lyric bc shit that's long.

He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hand have touched my skin  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he knows

You know.you just found out clint secret.how?you found someone panties in clint wardrobe,he's cheating on you with another girl.he said he has a mission,but the problem is you know he was telling you the truth because you already call cap to check if it was true.the only time he lied about his mission was last summer,he said he have five days mission with nat but,when you ask nat,she told you S.H.I.E.L.D gave them holiday for that summer.

It's tearing me apart  
She's slipping away (I'm slipping away)  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home

You search for more prove.the fact that clint is cheating on you just tear's you apart.after a while of searching,you found a phone 'this wasn't here before' you thought  
To your luck the phone wasn't lock but, when you open the phone,you drop it,why? Because when you see the wallpaper it was a pic of clint and another girl at the beach and by that you didn't need more prove.  
You knew he's slipping away

I know what you did last summer  
Just lie to me there's no other  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer  
Look me in the eyes, my lover  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been

You hear the front door open,you quickly clean everything except for the panties and the phone.you could hear clint calling your name,but,you didn't care.as soon as clint enter the bedroom you throw the panties at him clint was shock.his eyes were wide now

"Babe,how did you found this? I was going to give it to you" lie.

"Where were you?"

"I was on a mission.i told you before right?" True

"No,I mean where were you last summer?" I said coldly

"A mission with nat..." Lie

"Are you sure?" I look at his eyes

"Yeah" he was looking at the floor,lie

"Okay,I'm glad you're home!"You changed your tone from cold to sweet.you hugged him.you decided to keep the phone and let him lie this time.

I know, I know, I know  
I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
Can't seem to let you go  
Can't seem to hold you close  
I know

You didn't tell clint you know he was cheating on you,you didn't even want to believe it. 'Maybe he was done,maybe he wasn't cheating on you anymore' you kept telling yourself that,cause you weren't ready to lose him now.but when you were eating dinner with clint it hit you.how could you not notice this.

When she looks me in the eyes  
They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more, I know  
Then she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die

His eyes that was the one thing that was telling you when he lied or not. And everytime he lied he look at the floor,he couldn't look you in the eyes when he lied.and what hit you more was,the shine in his eyes they were gone.it was lost.  
So you decided to confront him tommorow.you didn't want to destroy this day more. Because this was the day clint first told you he loved you.it wasn't a big deal,you know.but,right now it means everything. You could still remember that day

Flashback

It was your third date with clint,he has set up a surprise dinner.the dinner was at the avengers roof,he set up everything.the place was lighted by a thousand (maybe) christmas light,your favorite flowers were everywhere and in the middle of it all a table for two.you were amazed by this but,what makes it funny is the food it was pizza.( He tried to cook,but he ended up burning up the kitchen).you and clint was having fun until you were laughing at his corny jokes,and the he said something that makes your heart stops

"Gosh,I think I'm in love with you"you stop laughing

"Huh?" You wanted to hear it again.

"I love you,I love (f/n) (l/n)"clint said while holding your hand

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Flashback End

Can't seem to let you go,  
Can't seem to keep you close  
Tell me where you've been lately  
I know you didn't mean it though  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though  
(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)  
I wanna know you need it, though  
I know you didn't mean it though

Today was the day you confront clint,it was lunch when you decided to do this.

"Clint?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his food

"You lied..."You paused.clint was shock to hear this,you could see he was panicking.you continued 

"about last summer"

"Babe,I alr-"you threw the phone to the table, you were too tired to hear his bullshit.

"Explain"his eyes were down,he was about to lie again.

"I was a-"you cut him

"Look at me in the eyes clint.and then explain"he looked at you.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you,it was only for a day,I swear"it was the truth but then where was he for the other four days?,but you let it slip.

"Who was she?"

"Just a random chick,I think her name was laura"

"Oh."

"(Y/n) I'm sorry,you know I didn't mean it right?"He was serious,you know because he only use your name when he was serious

"I know but,please don't do that again,I don't want to lose you clint."You were crying now.you were crying from the thought of losing clint.

"I promise,I would never leave you"you didn't know how or when.but,now clint were hugging you.

"Look at me in the eyes." Clint break the hug,he was staring at you now

"I promise, I won't do that again and I wouuld never leave you,cross my heart and hope to die" you smiled at him. You were happy because you got him back,the shine in his eyes were back and that's all you needed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a short one,but anyway next time maybe,MAYBE I do a lot fluff next.
> 
> Anyway guys please leave kudos and comment on you request on what you want,cuz I can't update without a request.
> 
> See yaaa soon!


	10. tony stark/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any good title so,yeah.anyway this is requested by CJstark.tony/reader.the reader is darcy sister.
> 
> Note:OMFG I'm sorry I forgot the mutan part,fml I'm sorry.I'll just make a new one.sorry!

Today,your sister darcy decided to bring you to her work.still you didn't know anything about her job.all you know is she is a lab assistan just like you.you and darcy drove there,but when you got there,you were shock,darct stop at a HUGE TALL building.you still couldn't believe she work here.yeah you know she is smart.but still HOW?

You looked at darcy as if she is crazy.was she pranking you or something?.suddenly you heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Hello,miss darcy"the voice said

"Hey jarvis!could you bring us to the lab,please?"

"Will do miss"

You poked you sister shoulder,she look at you questioning

"Um what's that?"You ask her

"Oh that's the A.I ,jarvis"

"Jarvis?"

"Well, hello miss (y/n)"

"Wow.wait,how did you know my name?" You were now in awe of the A.I,just say you were always intersted in technology,you even have a little robot at your house just to bring your stuff.

"Miss darcy told me yesterday,miss"

"Oh."

The elevator stop,when the door open you,you step out before darcy you were again in awe,it was beautiful.the lab look amazing,you could hear AC/DC being played.

"This is fuckin amazing" you said

"Same is your body,dear" you heard a man voice behind you

When you look back,you saw a guy with a lab coat.who was he?

"Hey there,doctor perv"

"Hey there,hot stuff.but please I'd like to be called doctor love."He took your hand and kiss it.you took it back and roll your eyes.

"Um,who are you?" You ask

"What?! You don't know me?"

"No" darcy was laughing her ass off because of the man reaction.

"You maybe have heard of e I'm tony stark, gen-")ou cut him.

"I haven't hear of it."Tony sigh.

"Well you could call me tony,and who are you?"

"(Y/n) lewis" just then you notice his t-shirt"hey!do you love AC/DC!?!"  
You were fangirling now.(You didn't even notice darcy is gone)

Tony then notice your t-shirt as well"Yes I do,an I can see you love fall out boys?"

"Love it!"

"Then I could say this is going to be a great relationship"

"You could say that again"

"Hey do you have a chance that you like science and tech?"

"I live for it!"

"Want to drink some scotch and look at my suits?"Tony ask reaching out his hand so you could take It

"Sure,but no alcohol please."You took his hand

"Fine,but you're no fun"you both start walking off to his lab.

Little did you know tony was right,this was gonna be a great relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortes I have ever made,I'm sorry if this is bad,I just couldn't find any great ideas.
> 
> Anyways if you like it.leave me some kudos and comment about it or request,idk.
> 
> See ya soon!


	11. worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_best_fangirl997  
> (Could you do a Steve x reader one where Steve is away on mission and he misses reader really bad and the when he gets back goes to her apartment and she's not there and he starts to freak out and the reader comes up the stairs and into the apartment and he almost bursts into tears.  
> With the song Iris by the GooGoo Dolls)
> 
> Steve rogers/reader songfic with "iris" by googoo dolls.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

As soon as I get to the helicarrier,I called (y/n),she didn't pick it up,I call again,still no answer.

'Where the hell is her?.I hope she's okay,God,please let her be okay' I can't stop thinking about her.

I miss her so bad,its been two weeks since I saw her,been three days since I last called her.I was worry sick,why? Because HYDRA found out about natasha and bruce.they used bruce against her but,thank god we manage to save him.  
'Please,don't that happen to her',I kept my negative thought away,thought about her being kidnapped by HYDRA.

In the helicarrier there was only bruce,tasha,clint,bucky and me.the other,tony and thor fly back to check on their girlfriends.vision flew wanda to doctor cho to check on her brother.while,bruce was hugging nat while they both cry and kept telling each other sorrys,'its strange to see how love can manage to break the black widow but,I guess that's what love is,right?'.clint was calling his wife,bucky was calling his girlfriend,darcy.I couldn't blame them all,we were all still shock how hydra found out about bruce and nat.we were all worry sick about our love one.

I decided to sleep,so I don't think about (y/n) too much,because If I do then I'll be a crying mess.Right now,I'll give anything just to be with her.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

As soon as we land,I ran off to my motorcycle.I don't give a damn to change my captain america suit.I just want to see she was fine,to see she was okay.

When I got there, I ran to her apartmen.I took the key she always left for me, under the rug.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I open the door,and get in.I put my shield down.don't even caring where I put it.

"(Y/n)?!,honey I'm home!"I shouted,waiting for (y/n) to run and jump into my arms.but,she didn't.I ran to her room,not here.the bathroom,no (y/n).the kitchen,no here.I checked everywere but there were still no (y/n).

'Where is she? Hydra can't possibly got her,right?' Image of (y/n) being kidnapped by hydra,it torns me to image that,but,it kept spinning araound my head.

I felt to my kneeks and cried.'This can't happen.God,please no.I love her so bad' i starded crying more.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

I didn't notice a pair of hands was hugging my chest from the back.

"Stevie,why are you crying hunny?"I was (y/n) voice,he stood up as soon as he heard your voice,I turn around and saw it was you.I hugged you.

"I-i thought hydra got you" I said as I cried in your shoulder.

"What?why did you think that?"

"Because hydra got bruce and they used him against natasha and you didn't answer my phonecall"

There was a silence,'I didn't give a damn about the world right now,all I needed was right here,(y/n) was right here in my arms.I miss her, I love her so much and if I lost her I could never forgive myself'

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"Stevie,that will neverr happen.okey?.I'm here.I'm always here,and nothing will ever separate us,okey?so don't you ever think that again!"(Y/n) said in a crooked voice,she was crying now,I knew it from her voice.

"I know.but,what if it happen,how can I live without you.I love you so much.please,don't leave me.I can't live without you"

(Y/n) broke the hug,tears were streaming down her cheecks.he tilt my face so I was looking at her now.

"I won't ever leave you steve,EVER.your stuck with me.I love you too steve and I can't imagine a world without you"

And with that,I kiss her the kiss was needy but slow not rushed.just to make sure,she was real.that she was here with me.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love it!!I got damn feels when I wrote this,soo I think its kinda good.and please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> See yaa soon!


	12. Daddy Little Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by The_best_fangirl997.  
> Steve rogers/pregnant!reader songfic with growing up by macklemore ft ed sheeran and ryan lewis.
> 
> (Could you please do a Steve x pregnant reader one where reader is pregnant with twins, both different genders, and reader has fallen asleep so Steve takes his chance and starts talking to the her 8 month pregnant bump and at the end of his little speech reader catches him. Using the song growing up by Mackelmore)
> 
> P.s I didn't cut the macklemore part,cuz I just LOVE the song.

They say boys don't cry  
But your dad has shed a lot of tears  
They say I should be a strong man  
But baby, I'm still filled with fear  
Sometimes I don't know who I am  
Sometimes I question why I'm here  
I just wanna be a good dad  
Will I be? I have no idea  
They say girls shouldn't be tough  
And moms should raise their kids at home  
But baby, I know that that isn't true  
Cause your momma's the toughest person I know  
I wanna raise you to be like her  
And watch you show the world how to do it on your own  
I'm still tryna figure out who I am  
I don't wanna mess this up or do this wrong  
I'm gonna be there for your first breath  
I don't know if I'll be there for your first step  
I can promise you that I'll try to work less  
But the tour's routed, and I got this album  
Put in so many hours, and I just want the outcome  
To be something that I can look back and I can be proud of  
Don't wanna be a dad that's living in FaceTime  
But I've got a world to sing to and you at the same time  
I won't spoil you, you can trust that  
For your sweet sixteen, you get a bus pass  
Had your heart broken? Been there, done that  
I love you and I can't give you enough of that  
Get back to community that raised you up  
Read Langston Hughes, I suggest "A Raisin in the Sun"  
Listen to Sam Cooke, a change gon' come  
You put the work in, don't worry about the praise, my love  
Don't try to change the world, find something that you love  
And do it every day  
Do that for the rest of your life  
And eventually, the world will change

I look at my beautiful wife,She was finally sleeping after decorating the babys room.I look at her 8 month baby bump.Our twin child.  
I'm happy that the baby was twin but, Different genders,So I can feel how it feels like to have a son and a daughter.

I decide to take this chance to talk to our child.I lower myself so my face was facing the bump,I put my right hand over the bump to hug it,and then I start my speech.

"Hey,guys its me your dad, Your mom is tired so she's sleepin now.so I could talk to you guys,okey?.I think calling you guys 'guys' is weird.So I'm just gonna call you by the name I got for you guys. For the gal I'm going to call you Lily Rosemary Rogers and for the boy is James Christopher rogers.I hope you guys love it and I hope your mom loves it too,I haven't tell her yet,Because I'm afraid she'll hate it.I know,you guys probably think I'm a scardy cat,huh. Well. I thought so too but, Your mom kept telling me that I'm not, you guys will love her and I have a fel 'life lesson' or just a reminder for you guys.So I'll tell you one by one,okay?. First, James I just want to tell you that everybody have fears and its okey to cry.I'm telling you this because I saw a lot of boys out there whose afraid to cry,and if someone told you 'you're weak',don't listen to them. Trust me,I'm maybe a strong man but I still cry,and I still have fears to face. So its fine if you want to cry but, Remember Don't Give Up,okey? And second,Lily I want you to be strong,to be brave like your mom.No matter what happen you need to be strong.  
God,I hope I'll be a good dad,you know I just hope I don't mess this up cause you guys and your mother are the most important thing to me in this whole world,and I promise I'll be there for your guys birth I won't miss it for the world but, still I don't know if I'll be there for your first walk,your first word.but,I promise I'll do my best to be there 'cause I got a world to protect,and I have to protect it because I want you guys and mommy to be safe. So I hope you'll guys understand it,okey?.okey,now let me tell you about your uncle and auntie. First,uncle tony you guys need to stay away from him,Especially you lily,oh and don't get too spoiled from him,okey. I could tell you that me and your mom won't spoil you too much,that's uncle tony job but,your mom already told him not to spoil you guys too much or she'll break his toys" and then I go on about the rest of the avengers,after every avengers is done.I talk to them about how much I love them.

"I hope you guys knows how much I love you,I can't even describe how much I love you guys and don't forget where you belong,even if you guys are living at other big cities and other country. Visit us,come back home to mommy and daddy,cause trust me.me and your mom will be here forever thanks to the serum and thor gift.I don't know if that will effect you guys too.and now for you guys later hard work.I want you guys to work your best and don't be effected by the praise and the mock they gave you,cause they won't be there forever and please I beg you guys don't try to change the world,believe me it doesn't work that way, cause your uncle tony have tried but it came out nashty,you guys just have to do what you guys love and trust me the world will change for you. Just like how my world change when I met your mother"I took a deep breath as I think what should I say next.

I'll be patient, one more month  
You'll wrap your fingers 'round my thumb  
Times are changing, I know, but who am I if  
I'm the person you become  
If I'm still growing up, up, up, up  
If I'm still growing up, up, up, up  
I'm still growing up

"I can't believe that I just have to wait one more month for you guys.I can't believe it eight month has past and just one more month you'll guys be here in me and mom arms ,I just can't imagine having you guys. Y'know I keep asking myself how I could I be this lucky to have you guys and your mom.y'know I think I'm the luckiest guy alive to have such a beautiful family."

I recommend that you read "The Alchemist"  
Listen to your teachers, but cheat in calculus  
Tell the truth, regardless of the consequence  
And every day, give your momma a compliment  
Take your girl to the prom  
But don't get too drunk hanging out the limo  
Slow dance with your woman in your arms  
Sneak her in after but boy, you better tiptoe  
Don't wake your mom up,do yoga, learn 'bout karma  
Find God, but leave the dogma  
The quickest way to happiness? Learning to be selfless  
Ask more questions, talk about yourself less  
Study David Bowie, James Baldwin and 2Pac  
Watch the sun set with best friends from a rooftop  
Wear a helmet, don't be stupid,jaywalk, but look before you do it  
If it snows, go outside, build a jump, get some help  
Get a sled, thrash the hill with your friends, 'til it melts  
Go to festivals, camp, fall in love and dance  
You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance  
Take risks, cause life moves so fast  
You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance

"and now for the last of my speech I'm going to tell you guys about something important.First,I want you to listen to your teacher, be good at school and don't be lazy. Second,always be honest no matter what happen and no matter what is the consequences,always be honest. Third,I want you to enjoy life,enjoy the little things in life like the sunsets,I don't want you guys to be to mushed up on your cellphones like kids these days. Four,have fun,be brave but don't be reckless and always be safe,and last take risks,cause you guys only live once so make it worth it.couse if I didn't take the risk on that serum,i won't be here,I won't meet your mom and you guys wouldn't be here.I guess that's all for today,I don't want to you guys to hear my blabering too much.go to sleep,okay.I'll talk to you guys soon,well good bye for now and I love you lily and james,remember that.

When I was done.I kiss the bump and pull (y/n) down.

"thank you,it was freezing.y'know"(y/n) said.I must have woken her

"sorry,did I wake you up?" I moved to lay down next to her.

"yeah, but its fine.oh and I like it" (y/n) hugged me.

"huh?"

"The name"

"Oh,I thought you were gonna hatte it...."

" No,I love it.Lily Rosemary Rogers and James Christopher Rogers,its a good name"

"good,but enough baby talking,sleep now"

"I love you so much and you're gonna be a great dad"

"I love you too honey and thanks.and you're gonna be a great mommy too"

"But,I think natasha will be pissed that the baby name isn't her name"

"Worry later,sleep now"

"But-" I cut her with a kiss

"Shut up and sleep"

"Geez,fine dad" I chuckle,God I love her so much and I can't believe that just one more month and then I'll be a father,just one more month of waiting.

"Sleep tight,lily and james"I said before I drift off,dreaming of my family

I'm still growing up  
I'm still growing up, ooh  
I'm still growing up  
I'm still growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,guys!i  
> I hope you guys love it!and please leave kudos and comments about the fanfic and request!  
> Bruh,I have to write this 2 times,bc the first one was deleted,fml
> 
> See ya soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Eh,just request away guys and if you have a request for songfic write it at the comment cuz I just love songfic!
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
